


所有物-2

by sweetmuri



Category: FF14
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmuri/pseuds/sweetmuri
Summary: 我估计错了我拆分了不止3章rua_(:з」∠)_





	所有物-2

光想，以后就算生病，也再也不要去医院了。  
住院的半个月时间，她收到了四面八方的问候不说，还受到了某些人的组团围观。  
因为食物中毒引发了一系列的问题，原本健康的身体怕不是在海德林的授意下瞬间变成了普通人，这才导致光真的像是凡人一样，躺在病床上百无聊赖。  
偏偏，罪魁祸首毫无自觉不说，还不肯认错。

“格格鲁玖，后面还要拜托你安排交通工具了，如你所见，现阶段的我怕是无法利用以太传送了。”  
“包在我身上！英雄大人不要嫌我话多，偶尔像是一般人一样来一次放松身心的旅行，也是很不错的。”格格鲁玖行礼，视线小心翼翼的转到沙发上的男人身上，轻咳了一声，“或者您可以邀请三两好友一起？”

提议居然被芝诺斯采纳了，他听了进去不说，还私下伙同管家和格格鲁玖进行了安排。  
光出院以后，迎接她的并不是庆祝她康复的鲜花，而是塞满行礼的陆行鸟篷车。  
她应该生气的，却又莫名其妙的发不出火来。也许是大病初愈并没有太多精力的缘故吧，光只是瞪了芝诺斯一眼，而后爬进了改良后的篷车里面。

海岸线和无人岛在之前已经参观过了，芝诺斯本来想直接做主绑架光去帝国参观，却也知道这件事是不可能完成的。  
他本该尘归尘土归土，回归以太届，只是因为光的好奇心，才能再一次脚踏实地。  
虽然不想承认，某种程度上来说，篷车里的女人确实是他的救命恩人。

这种情绪对于芝诺斯而言也是新奇的，从未有过的，同争斗讨伐掠夺击溃不同，这种可以归类到正面的情绪，意外的没有被他抵触。

“已经是夜晚了么，生病还真的是一件会让身体机能迅速退化的事情。”  
管家虽然没有得到一个明确的目的地，却多少理解芝诺斯的想法，游走在平原地区的边缘，特意错开了城市与村落。  
光睡醒的时候管家正在准备晚餐，食物自然是格格鲁玖提供的那些，这意味着，虽然露宿荒郊野岭，他们几人却不会饿肚子。

“艾欧泽亚的星空，好看么？”  
芝诺斯没有回答，在他看来这片大陆的每一寸土地都与多玛没什么区别。  
路上经过的村落三五成群的居民，在他看来就像是可以随时碾压致死的蝼蚁，毫无意义。  
“哈……我还是很喜欢的。”  
光没有得到芝诺斯的回答，倒也没觉得尴尬。她并不是善于发现话题的人，更不善于同别人交心，连阿尔菲诺都是在那个事件之后才变得熟悉起来，更别提如今坐在她身边，对话量还不及她与于里昂热交谈一半的皇子殿下了。

可是这样沉默无言的状态也不是很尴尬，光没有得到芝诺斯的答复，视线看向了远方，而芝诺斯却把视线放回到了光的身上。  
再见到她开始，他就没再看到光身穿战甲手持武器的模样。小岛上的泳装也好，此时此刻的长裙也好，削弱了光作为战士的气息，让她看上去更像是个独自旅行的少女。  
可是光的眼神却是不同的，不论着装再怎么改变，不论身处什么样的局面之中，哪怕是和芝诺斯的初次对决处于下风之时，她的眼神都不曾露出屈服意思。

“光大人，芝诺斯大人，晚饭已经准备好了。”管家的出现打断了这种奇妙的氛围，他将餐具与食物递给两人，让气氛转变的更温馨了一些。  
考虑到光的身体可能还没康复，管家做的都是淡口的食物，看得出来这边的两人吃的都很不尽兴。芝诺斯提出要再去弄点什么吃的要求，被光全力阻止了。  
食物中毒，一次就够了，呵呵。

搭起帐篷，点燃篝火，四季如春的艾欧泽亚让露营比想象中舒适的多。  
光对于露宿这件事已经习惯了，怕芝诺斯对于这种环境不适应，她特意安排管家多去关心了对方一下，结果收获的是芝诺斯更为不满的眼神。  
光回敬了一个微笑，转身和管家商量起旅游路线来。既然已经回到艾欧泽亚，再来次失踪估计会引起各方不满。可她短时间内又确实不想再去陪国家内乱玩耍，更何况还有个芝诺斯。之前在医院几个来探望她的人没有发现对方，是芝诺斯自觉岔开了时间的原因，这才没有碰到。不然按照那群人的敏感程度，怕不是看见个背影就要打起来了。  
“光大人有什么好的建议么？太过为难的话，可以去找格格鲁玖大人帮忙。”  
“不能总拜托他呀，而且我已经想到个好点子了。”

第二天天一亮，光掀开了芝诺斯的帐篷，把对方挖了起来。  
兴高采烈的将他的长发修剪了一番，用头饰挡住了他额头加雷马帝国人标志性的眼睛。  
“这样一来只要不碰到拂晓成员，你的身份就不会曝光了。”光拍了拍手，对于自己的杰作很是满意。  
芝诺斯却意外的一时间连反驳的话都没能说出口，只是摸了摸额头上的装饰品，眉头皱了起来。  
“你……毫不在意啊。”  
“嗯？指什么事情？”光还是听到了，不如说她等这个询问已经等了很久了，“之前明明跟着阿拉米格的人对帝国进行讨伐，如今却能如此和平共处？这个问题，你自己心里难道没有答案么？”  
光活动了一下手腕，猛的抓住了芝诺斯的手，放在了自己的额头上。

没什么比强行偷窥他人的过去更加痛苦了，芝诺斯的愣神让他失去了反抗的机会。能够打败蛮神的光之战士的力气，在他现在的这种状态下无法抗拒。  
他看到了光的过去，看到了屋顶上光伸向他的手，自然还看到了另一个，也是第一个称她为挚友的人。  
“你的命是我救的，就算你曾经是帝国的皇子，如今也不过是我的所有物罢了。”  
和面对拂晓成员时的友善不同，芝诺斯看到的只有威胁与恐吓。

“这种愚蠢的问题，不要再问第二次了。”

……

光的心情一瞬间跌入谷底，她不明白为什么每个人都要问她同样的问题，甚至连当事人都是这样。  
身为英雄就必须要在每一件事情上都以身作则么？  
身为英雄就不能有自己的喜怒哀乐么？  
身为英雄，就失去了自作主张的权力么？

她忽然后悔了，不是为救了芝诺斯这件事，而是因为自己变成了众人期待的英雄。

早餐、午餐、晚餐，直到又一天的清早，光才跑了回来。  
风尘仆仆的，手里拿着一摞文件，像是什么都没发生一样，如前一天的清早，把芝诺斯挖了起来。  
“皇子大人，你们总说艾欧泽亚大陆上的人类是未经开化的蛮族，不如和我一起去看看真正能够召唤蛮神的族群吧。”  
芝诺斯没有反驳，或是说又和之前被光握住手腕时的状态一样，他发现自己似乎无法对她生出不认同的心态了。

这是个很危险的信号，特别是回想起自己好不容易从地狱的那头返回人间，在南国的小岛上见到光时自己的情绪，和现在完全相悖的想法，让只对战斗感兴趣的芝诺斯陷入困惑中。  
他，是为了能够同光再度战斗而来。可现在，就算拿起自己的武器，拿如同本能的厮杀之心，也不如从前强烈了。

更何况潜意识中的顺从心态，更是一种耻辱。  
芝诺斯怎么会对别人屈服呢？

于是他拿起了天羽羽斩，在光离开帐篷没多久以后，割裂了布质的临时住所，刀尖指向了光毫无防备的颈部。

“来一场厮杀吧，挚友。”芝诺斯舔了舔嘴唇，觉得自己仿佛回到了阿拉米格皇宫的房顶上，“没有任何人打扰，不借助其他道具，你和我两个人。”  
可是他又有些急躁，失去了那时的从容。  
毕竟那时两人有着对决的理由，那个理由，现在已经不存在了。

光转过身，看着离自己只有几公分距离的刀尖忽然笑了。清脆的大笑声在无人的荒野中扩散开，直到发出声音的人停下来才消散。

“不要。”光的嘴角翘了起来，那个表情，是她身为英雄时，绝对不会出现的恶劣的弧度，“我，不会和自己的所有物战斗的。”

芝诺斯忽然想明白了那种诡异的违和感由何而来，当对面的光嘴巴开合吐出那三个字以后，他的脊髓居然出现了颤栗的感觉。  
啊啊，他想起来了。不是肉体，不是灵魂，而是充斥在他体内，与血液与神经纠缠在一起的以太，是对面的那位英雄的啊。

芝诺斯也笑了，他将刀收了回来，捂着自己的嘴巴，却没有出现任何声音。  
他发现了什么，不过那种感觉看不见又摸不着，快的好似海里的浮游生物，让他没什么头绪。  
不过没关系，芝诺斯想。他现在有的是时间，不如说现在他拥有的只有了时间。只要跟在光的身边，就一定会发现更多的，那让他都为之侧目的，违和感吧。

至于光口中对过去的芝诺斯来说和羞辱无异的三个字，现在看来也不是什么重要的事情了。

“啊啊，没什么比亲眼看着光明堕入黑暗更有趣了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 我估计错了我拆分了不止3章  
> rua_(:з」∠)_


End file.
